Repeat After Me
by iamqueenregina
Summary: When Prince Charming falls for The Evil Queen, it's only right to assume something's gone horribly, horribly - right? Started as a two-part roleplay pwp drabble. Then it developed plot. Non-linear. Evil Charming.


**A/N: This story will be Evil Charming, please take note of that. It will be set rather non-linear, and yes, the first chapter does contain smut. The first chapter is set after Season Two, but will back track all the way back to even ****_before_**** the curse. This originally started out as an RP drabble on my Regina Roleplay account: iamqueenregina. It was supposed to be a small pwp thing, but then it developed plot and I had ideas. If you want to be kept updated, or ask about it, my personal account on Tumblr is: regalcharming.**

**WARNING: THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN SMUT AND NSFW CONTENT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't any part of Once Upon A Time, and everything written here is of my own creation, not actually real nor canon.**

**Repeat After Me**

_Present Day_

Bowing her head, Regina pressed her fingertips against the back of her neck. Her eyes closed, leaning back against the desk of her office, her lips parted as she sighed in relief. She wasn't quite finished yet, she still had a few more boxes to pack. She could have used magic, but that would only shorten the time she had hiding out in the room she once considered a safe haven for twenty-nine years.

It seemed though, that even 'dethroned' from her position as Mayor, hadn't changed the town's views on her, and Regina admittedly startled as her doors opened. Straightening her back, she dropped her hand to slide from her chest as she lifted her head and blinked, narrowing her eyes as Charming all but strode through the doors.

So high and mighty, the great Prince was. For he would never be a King - not in Regina's eyes. Rolling them, Regina folded her arms over her chest as she pursed her lips, tilting her head the barest of movements. "I'm not done." She drawled, her voice low for why bother enunciating when she knew he could hear her regardless? David paused, staring at her before glancing at the boxes, his eyebrow raising. "Why don't you just use magic?"

Scoffing, Regina turned her back on the Prince, her guard up for she hardly trusted him. Reaching forward, bending slightly, she picked up the photo frame of Henry and placed it face down on top of the box on the floor. "_Now_ you question my lack of magic? Would you prefer I relied on it?" Both questions were rhetorical, of course. She didn't need to guess his answer, and truthfully, she didn't _need_ it, period.

Regina stiffened as he spoke, considerably closer than where she had left him, and she almost moved to conjure some form of defence. Taking a deep breath, Regina tilted her head to the side and glanced at David over her shoulder. He _was_ much closer now, no doubt assuring himself that she wasn't trying anything - _alike_ her to try.

"What - are you doing?"

David shrugged, moving closer one step at a time until he was standing directly behind her, just barely brushing her shoulder. "Making sure."

Her brow furrowed slightly as she breathed in deeply, licking her lips and turning her head back to the desk in front of her. It wasn't difficult, for her. To dredge up old wants and needs. She couldn't deny she hadn't found him - appealing, at least. Even before her precious curse. All that leather - well, it did things to a girl. Even one as regal as she.

Clenching her jaw, Regina kept her gaze solely on the folders she had stacked neatly, ready to be taken down to her car when she left. She didn't care, she didn't care, she didn't - "Making sure - what?"

Shit.

She could feel his breath on her neck, the slight brush of air against her skin as he moved her hair away, pushing it to one side though strands would no doubt fall to block his path. "Making sure -" He muttered, his lips on her neck and Regina felt the tips of her teeth slightly pressed against her lower lip. "- it's still there."

Dropping her hands to the desk, Regina dug one nail in to the wood as she schooled her feature, though she did nothing to dissuade him from his fascination with her skin. "And if it is?"

She could feel him, smiling against her skin though he offered no response. Growing frustrated, easily irritated by his lack of - well, _care_, Regina ducked her head, pulling away from him slightly though she stood in the same place she had for the last five minutes. '_Really? Had it only been five?_'

"If I remember correctly, and this is surely something I would no doubt memorise -" Glancing back at him, Regina narrowed her eyes. "- _you_, are married."

David stared, his arms moving to fold over his oh-so-broad chest. "Yes."

Brow creasing, Regina lifted her chin and pursed her lips. "What about Snow?" To anyone else, especially if she had uttered such words earlier than this day, it would have appeared as if she - cared, for Snow White. But that was hardly the case. No, Regina cared for herself - and, loathe she was to have allowed it, she cared for David. She couldn't deny that since their first night together, she had felt something more than dislike-by-association for the shepherd prince.

Did she love him?

No.

Could she?

Gods, she hoped not.

Regina's gaze flicked up to meet his as he shifted, clearly uncomfortable. He never wanted to hurt Snow. That had never been his intention. And he had never imagined that he could feel something other than hatred for Regina, of all people. But - the fact of the matter was, he cared about her too - they just didn't know the other did as well. Inhaling deeply, David met her gaze straight on - no flinching, no flash of fear, no cowering. And Regina?

Regina almost forgot to breathe.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

_ 'We'll_', as in, together.

_ 'When'_, as in, inevitably.

Striding forward, Regina lifted her hand and slid it along his chest, wrapping her palm and fingers around his neck as she rose on her toes, crashing her lips against his. Her other arm slid over his shoulder, gripping his back tightly as his wound around her waist, lifting her in to him as he kissed her back.

Regina lips parted as she gasped for air, his own moving with her as he lifted her higher. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Regina's tongue darted out, licking along his lower lip before sliding over his own and tracing circles lightly. Chest heaving, pushing her impossibly closer to him, he turned them, resting her on her desk as his hand trailed up her side. Regina shivered, her back arching as David pressed his lips harder against her own. "R'gina…" he mumbled, his voice low and rough and causing a slight release of breath from the former Mayor.

Shaking her head, Regina slipped her palm to his cheek, pulling him closer and closer until she was sitting on the very edge of her desk, his hand walking up her side and brushing against her breast. Gasping, Regina arched her back and threw her head back, breaking their kiss with a soft moan as his fingers played with the first button of her blouse.

Groaning, Regina shook her head, pulling herself up to sit properly as she slipped her hands under the hem of her shirt, drawing it up her body and pulling it over her head. "Too slow." She muttered, tossing it to the side as she placed both hands flat against each side of his face, pulling him closer and internally rolling her eyes at the smirk she felt growing on his lips.

Sucking his lower lip between her teeth, she bit down slightly and smiled in victory as he groaned in turn, her smirk parting her lips in a silent gasp as his hand found its was to her chest, kneading her breast through the confines of her bra. Releasing his lip with a slight tug, Regina pushed her chest forward, seeking out his hand as she struggled with the buttons of his shirt. "… insist on flannel." She muttered, rolling her eyes as he chuckled. "Shut up." She breathed, eventually getting frustrated and simply tearing his shirt down the middle.

"That was my favourite." David ground through his teeth as her nails raked lightly down his chest. "I'll buy you a new one." She smirked, looking up at him and laughing lightly at the growl that erupted from his throat. Backing her up, Regina was forced on to her back, her legs gripping his hips to hers and pressing him against her almost teasingly. Lifting her hips, Regina ground against him, smirking at the hiss he whispered before she gasped, his teeth grazing her neck as he climbed up on to her - _the_ - desk they lay sprawled on.

Her hands roaming over his back, Regina spread her fingers through his hair and moaned, her head lolling to the side as he peppered kisses along her neck, licking at her skin. Lower and lower he moved, his lips finally meeting fabric before he, unexpectedly, hauled her up, sitting her upwards beneath him as he unclipped her bra and tossed it over his shoulder.

Staring down at her, his gaze slid up from her navel, and he marvelled. Gone was the Evil Queen whom had entrapped him in her cell, had hunted him down and called for his head on a pike. Gone was the woman whom he had hated.

Instead, her was Regina.

And he might just love her.

His heart pounding against his chest, David blinked. He loved her. He - _loved_ her. His eyes lowered to meet hers, so curious and confused. Why did he stop? Grinning widely, he lowered himself above her, catching her lips with his in a kiss he knew felt different. It felt - _better_.

His fingers ghosted up her stomach, slipping along her cleavage as he smiled as he felt shivers run through her. She ground up, pressing against him and he bucked, eliciting a gasp of shock and pleasure to breathe from her lips. Sliding his palm over her right breast, he kneaded her gently, his thumb rubbing in circles as his finger traced over her nipple. Her breath caught in her throat as, on his decent, his tongue flicked out over her left breast, catching her nipple and bringing a near animalistic groan from her lips.

Smirking, David continued down her body, his knees slipping from her desk and falling to the floor, his hands gliding down her sides as her fingers delved in to his hair. Tugging slightly, though hard enough to drag a hiss from his lips, Regina arched her back and whimpered, her head falling backwards against the edge of the desk as his fingers caught on the top of her skirt. He moved to slide under her thighs, to lift her up so he could unzip her, but Regina bucked, murmuring 'No' over and over until he gave up. Dropping his hands to her knees, he pushed the fabric up and up, over her hips until her skirt bunched around her waist.

Dropping to crouch before her, her legs sliding up his back and falling to rest on his shoulders, he swallowed as he set his gaze upon her. His hands slid down her waist, running over her thighs, and she bucked upwards. "_David._" He vaguely heard her, but the simple fact that she was near pleading with him was all he needed.

Smiling, he bent his head forward, nudging at her inner thighs softly with his nose as he fingers looped beneath the fabric of her underwear. Dragging black lace down smooth, long legs - David swallowed. It wasn't until the lace caught on the heel of her shoe did he realise - she was still wearing her heels. Forgoing taking them off, he slipped her underwear over the heel and dropped the fabric to the floor sliding his hands back up her calves as he leaned closer and closer, huffing a short breath over her heat.

Her hips rose, a slight whimper leaving her lips as she closed her eyes tightly. Her lower back was pressed hard against the wood of her former desk, the arch she had produced doing nothing to quell the fire burning through her body. Regina groaned, her fingers tightening in David's hair as he finally - _finally_ - lowered his lips to her clit.

Regina moaned as his tongue flicked out between his lips, his hands gripping her thighs tightly as she tried to move, grind, _anything_. She was almost certain she'd find bruises there come tomorrow, but Regina had little care at the moment, and she knew she wouldn't then.

David hummed as his tongue slid between her folds, his teeth grazing her clit and bring Regina up, sitting partially as she threw her head back and _cursed_. "Fuck!"

Davids arms moved up her thigh, slipping over her hip to slide around his back, holding her up as he flicked his tongue over and over and over again, pressing hard against her clit while his other hand, his free hand - moved up beneath his chin. Pulling away quickly, he slipped his finger between his lips, before pulling it out with a slight pop, and slid his fingertip up her sex. Regina moaned, her chest heaving as one hand left his hair and pressed against her breast, her head lolling back as she panted, rocking her hips forward and moaning as his finger slid within her.

Clenching her inner walls around his finger, Regina sunk her teeth in to her lower lip as she held back a cry, David thrusting forward before pulling back slightly and curling his finger. Crying out, Regina rocked her hips harder, her head lifting to look down at him. "Oh _god._"

David glanced up, smiling as he stood, slinking back up as he slipped a second finger in to her core. Regina's arms dropped, her palms pressing against his chest as she dug her nails in to his skin. David winced, but continued to smile as he pumped his digits in, out, in, out, in, out…

Her breathing increased as she ground against his fingers, his thumb bumping her clit and pulling hisses from her lips as she moaned David's name. Just as he curled his fingers once again, circling her clit with his thumb and pressing hard against her sex with his hand, David leant forward, capturing her lips with his own as he murmured "I love you".

Spots colouring her vision, Regina screamed. Her back arched in to his chest, her head fell back and her legs tightened around his waist. Shaking, she clenched around his fingers and continued to rock, drawing it out as she cried, screamed, swore and begged.

'_I love you…_'

He said he loved her, and as Regina came down, her breathing evening out slightly, swallowing against the scratch in her throat and she slowed her rocking -

Regina thought she might love him back.

**A/N: After this, the story will skip back in time. So it will be quite a wait before any more smut, and before we get Regina's response... Anyway, leave a review or come talk to me on Tumblr: regalcharming. Laters!**


End file.
